A Snake With Gray Eyes
by Pixie Porsche Yousaf
Summary: Aku tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu Malfoy. Sejak lama, aku rasa aku juga sudah merasakannya. Dan aku butuh-"/ "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Granger." /"K-Kenapa?. First one-shot:D


**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**A Snake With Gray Eyes © larastin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Disclaime_****_r: _**_I do not own the characters, they belong to the fantastic author that is, J.K. Rowling._

* * *

_Ini musim dingin dan seharusnya semua orang menikmati cokelat panas masing-masing, merendam kaki dalam seember air hangat dan bercengkerama bersama keluarga di depan perapian. Minus keluargaku. Seluruh keluarga besar Malfoy, Black dan kurasa kerabat-kerabat lainnya berkumpul untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting. Bahkan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku ke-10! Sesuatu malah menyeretku jauh dari kue ulang tahunku, menjadi melaksanakan sebuah misi, begitu kata Mum. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti Mum dan Dad serta yang lain terus berjalan ke suatu tempat yang sangat besar. Tempat besar dimana para muggle yang ingin berpergian jauh keluar pulau dengan seekor burung besi raksasa. Aku mempererat lingkup jaket tebalku. Udara semakin dingin. Kami berjalan di lorong-lorong panjang tempat ini dan Bibi Bella memimpin didepan. Sepertinya dia memasang mantra penghilang tubuh pada kami semua sehingga para muggle yang berlalu lalang tidak dapat melihat keberadaan kami. Penjaga berpipi bengkak dan bertubuh bengkal terheran-heran memelototi mesin pendeteksi barang barang logam, besi atau semacamnya yang tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke burung besi raksasa itu berbunyi 'tiit' berkali-kali saat satu persatu dari kami melewatinya. Kurasa yang dia lihat hanya angin kosong konyol dan mesin pendeteksi itu terus berbunyi. Bunyi yang berasal dari pisau perak didalam kantong jubah sebagian dari kami._

**xxx**

Kau tahu? Sejak detik pertama aku melihat Draco Lucius Malfoy, aku sudah mendapati bahwa aku tidak menyukainya. Aku juga sangat tidak menyukai tatapan kedua matanya yang kelabu itu. Rambut pirang pucatnya yang selalu disisir klimis kebelakang seperti orangtua. Wajah arogan sok berani. Tapi aku mengakui- setitik, Draco lumayan tampan. Tergila-gila pada kemahsyuran. Perasaan tidak menyukai itu bukan hanya terdoktrin dalam kepalaku, tapi kurasa telah mengalir dalam pembuluh nadiku, peredaran darahku. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nya tahun pertama di Diagon Alley. Awalnya dia shock saat pertama melihatku. Seperti aku ini terlihat sebagai hantu di matanya. Kemudian ekspresinya datar dan- aku tidak dapat menggambarkannya dan setelah itu ia berjalan menjauh bersama kedua temannya.

Kami bertemu lagi setelah itu. Bukannya menunggu dan mengantri dengan tertib saat di toko Ollivanders, ia malah menyerobotku dengan sinisnya berkata, "Kurasa pure-blood lebih dahulu, muggle." senyumnya kaku. Saat itu aku hanya diam dan malas menanggapinya. Kalimat pertama yang membuat level rasa tidak sukaku naik satu tingkat menjadi benci. Apalagi suara jelek dinginnya yang menghina jubah bekas milik Ron dan penolakan Harry untuk berteman dengan dia, si pirang penjunjung harga diri tinggi. Jelas-jelas namanya pun sudah mengandung arti yang sangat pas dengan kepribadiannya. Draco -menurut buku yang kubaca di Seksi Terlarang tentang nama nama hitam- adalah berarti seekor ular besar, atau bisa juga diartikan naga. Ular? Berbisa, licik, kejam dan menyedihkan. Fyi, aku juga sangat membenci ular. Sementara Malfoy, bisa juga Fol May; yang berarti iman buruk. Well, aku memang sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat mengetahuinya.

Ingat urutan pemanggilan nama saat pemilihan topi seleksi?

Namanya disebut kedua setelah namaku. Belum sempat McGonagall menaruh topi seleksi dengan sempurna di kepala Draco, topi itu sudah berteriak "Slytherin!". Dengan bangganya dia berjalan penuh arogansi tinggi menuju meja Slytherin. Pandangan kami bertemu. Mata cokelat madu-ku bertemu iris kelabu di seberang sana dengan wajah menyebalkan. Dia mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat perasaan benci dalam diriku makin membuncah.

"Kurasa kau memang tidak punya banyak teman Granger, hahaha." begitu ucapnya ketika aku sedang menangis akibat perkataan Ron pada Harry. Memang, jangan coba-coba mengganggu perempuan yang sedang dalam mood terendahnya. Satu dorongan tepat didadanya cukup membuat dirinya terpental kebelakang karena saat itu dia sedang duduk di jendela lorong lantai dasar. Crabbe dan Goyle sibuk menolong Draco tepat sesudah mereka mengataiku yang langsung berlalu pergi dari situ.

Licik, tapi juga bodoh. Disaat dia mengikutiku, Harry dan Ron sampai rumah Hagrid di tahun pertama dan mengadukannya pada Prof. McGonagall. Apa? Dia juga kena hukuman! Ha! Rasanya saat itu aku ingin tertawa didepan wajahnya yang menganga bodoh dan menyibakkan rambut semakku ke mata kelabu-nya agar kelilipan. Kemudian, dia memandang penuh kesal kearahku dari meja Slytherin-nya di Aula Besar saat Prof. Dumbledore memberiku nilai tambahan untuk intelektualitasku menyelamatkan Harry dan Ron dalam mencari batu bertuah itu.

.

Tahun kedua, dimana dia mulai sering menyebutku mudblood, Darah Lumpur. Saat di Flourish and Boots, aku benci saat ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy mengenaliku sebagai muggle rendahan. Lucius bilang Draco sudah bercerita tentangku, tentang apa? Sudah pasti tentang merendahkan seorang temannya (teman?) yang merupakan kelahiran muggle yang tidak pantas berada di Hogwarts. Rupanya ia merasa rendah dengan adanya aku, seorang penyihir muggle yang performanya dalam hal pelajaran melebihi dia, seorang Darah Murni mulia. Dia bilang seorang Darah Lumpur jauh beda derajatnya dengan seorang Darah Murni. Dia juga membenci Harry yang kemampuam Quidditch-nya lebih bagus ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Kurasa dia dilahirkan untuk membenci segala sesuatu yang ada.

Aku merasakan kebencian yang semakin dalam jika mengingat setiap suara dinginnya melafalkan kata itu: Darah-Lumpur-Kotor. Ketika itu aku sedang menahan tangis dengan mata berlinang, mengingat hinaan Draco ketika aku dan Harry sedang berada di Pondok Hagrid, Hagrid bilang padaku jangan pedulikan Malfoy, jangan dimasukkan ke hati. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Menurutku selain licik dan kejam, dia dilahirkan dengan sejuta keusilan. Yang aku ingat saat itu adalah ketika telunjuknya digigit oleh Tanaman Mandrake, hahaha wajahnya terlihat bodoh sekali. Dan ups, aku dipergokinya sedang tertawa lebar. Dengan kasar ia menanam Mandrake itu kembali dan membuang muka.

Dengar-dengar saat itu Narcissa sering mengiriminya permen dengan burung hantu Eagle putih pucatnya yang sama seperti badannya itu. Tapi, apakah keharmonisan lingkungan keluarganya semanis permen-permen itu? Aku; 90% menjawab tidak.

.

Di musim gugur 1993 yang cerah, ketika Sang Darah Murni Mulia Draco Malfoy diamuk oleh Hypogriff atas kesombongannya sendiri. Seperti diperintah, tubuhku berjalan menghampirinya dan mencoba mengucapkan mantra penyembuh luka. Reaksinya tentu saja segera menepis tanganku kasar dan mengumpat "Minggir kau, Mudblood." Yang membuatku tersadar dari perintah salah satu bagian otakku, dan segera menjauh darinya. Hagrid langsung membawanya ke Hospital Wings. Sebenarnya, aku ingin tertawa lagi dan membuat matanya kelilipan dengan semakku, tapi perasaan itu seolah mengganjal tenggorokan dan mulutku. Aku akan sangat menyangkal pernyataan bahwa itu rasa kasihan. Aku sama sekali tidak kasihan padanya. Mungkin ini simpati sesama manusia jika melihat sesamanya terluka berdarah. Dan kudengar lagi ia orang yang manja dan lebih bossy daripada aku. Selama dia dirawat di Hospital Wings karena luka cakaran Hypogriff, dia meminta teman-temannya -siapa lagi kalau bukan Crabbe dan Goyle—atau juga Blaise untuk mengerjakan seluruh tugasnya tanpa imbalan apapun. Kurasa kusebut itu perintah. Karena hubungan Draco dan _mereka_ (teman-temannya) sepertinya bukan benar-benar teman atau sahabat seperti aku, Ron dan Harry, melainkan pesuruh dan posisi Draco adalah sebagai pemimpinnya. Dan aku semakin mendapati fakta bahwa dialah yang tidak punya banyak teman. Bukan banyak lagi, tapi tidak punya satupun.

Dan, geez, aku menonjok tepat dihidungnya. Yang kurasakan setelah itu adalah, kebencian yang mendalam, namun ada satu perasaan yang berusaha melawan kebencian yang berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri. Aku mengeluarkan banyak keringat, terasa panas dan dia... dengan marah mengumpatku tapi mata kelabunya tersirat lain. Kelemahan.

.

Tournament Triwizard. Dia kembali berulah dan memprovokasi Harry (yang masih dibawah umur untuk mengikuti turnamen) dan membanding-bandingkannya dengan Cedric. Draco dengan ide laknatnya; membagi-bagikan lencana kepada seluruh pendukung Cedric bertulisan 'Potter Stinks' dan mengejek Harry secara rutin, seperti berkomentar bahwa ia bertaruh Harry tidak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa menit dengan naga didalam stadion. Dia juga menjadi informan bagi Rita Skeeter yang memang selalu menulis fitnah, dan saat itu menulis artikel sensasional tentang Harry dan aku, serta Hagrid dan untuk Daily Prophet.

"Menjadi murahan, eh Granger?" ucapnya di belakang tirai. Senyuman sinis tersungging di bibirnya yang tipis. Aku menahan emosi untuk tidak segera mencekik lehernya dan menjahit mulutnya. Aku diam. Membiarkan ia pergi layaknya angin lalu. Kurasa ia balas dendam atas peristiwa penonjokan tahun ketiga.

Yule Ball, dia datang bersama perempuan wajah anjing pug, Pansy Parkinson ke tengah-tengah lantai dansa. Kurasakan pandangan tajamnya kearahku saat diriku sendiri sedang sangat menikmati permainan dansa Viktor. Setelah insiden penonjokan dan penghinaan dari balik tirai tersebut membuat aku stress. Perasaan aneh dan juga benci ini seakan saling memberontak dalam tubuhku. Tiba-tiba leherku terasa sakit ketika Draco semakin mempertajam tatapannya padaku. Itu tidak lucu jika sebenarnya dia adalah seorang drakula pucat yang menyakitiku dengan kekuatan mata kelabu dinginnya itu. Semakin lama aku menatap matanya makin sakit terasa menjalari leherku. Aku memutuskan untuk memutus kontak mata tepat saat Viktor menawarkan untuk duduk dan mengambil minuman. Setelah itu ia menghilang dari pesta tersebut dan aku melihat Parkinson kebingungan mencari Draco.

Ia masih juga menatapku penuh kesal saat aku baru saja keluar dari permukaan Danau Hitam bersama hiu— ah maksudku Viktor dan aku merasa akan gejala-gejala hipotermia. Namun itu akan pasti terjadi jika Draco di ujung sana tidak menatap tajam padaku lagi, dan leherku kembali menghangat. Kemudian ia kembali menghilang. Mengapa dadaku terasa aneh? Terisi perasaan yang -eng- aku sangat benci menggambarkannya.

**xxx**

_Akhirnya kami sampai di ruang tunggu para muggle yang terdapat banyak kursi perak berjejer dan layar-layar yang menampilkan jadwal penerbangan para burung besi raksasa itu. Ah ya, akhirnya aku bertanya pada Mum, dia bilang itu pesawat. Aku bertanya sekali lagi pada Mum, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa setelah pulang dari sini aku akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunku? Apa. Apa. Apa. Mum cuma bilang, jika kita masuk kedalam salah satu pesawat itu, yang nantinya sudah ditentukan, aku harus memangsa setidaknya satu penumpang muggle. Bibi Bella, Uncle Severus dan Ayah sedang berdiskusi sesuatu didepan layar jadwal penerbangan tadi. Anggota rombongan yang lainnya sedang memperhatikan lalu lalang pesawat dari balik kaca besar ruang tunggu. Sementara aku duduk di kursi dan memegang tangan Mum erat. Tentu saja kami masih dalam lindungan sihir penghilang tubuh jadi kami tidak terlihat mencolok disini._

_"Dengan apa? Mengigitnya?" tanyaku pada Mum penasaran._

_"Yah, begitulah. Kau cukup menghisap darahnya sekitar setengah menit dan tugas kita selesai."_

_"Sampai penumpang muggle nanti itu meninggal kehabisan darah, Mum.?"_

_"Tidak juga. Minimal 3/4 liter."_

_Aku menelan ludah. "I-Itu tugas dari Tuan Kau-Tahu-Siapa, Mum?"_

_Mum hanya mengangguk. Kemudian menoleh kepadaku, "Kau pasti bisa, Draco. Kau pemberani. Lihat, tahun depan kau mulai masuk Hogwarts! Mum tidak sabar melihatmu mengenakan jubah Slytherin.."_

_Aku hanya nyengir kaku._

_"Cissy! Kemarilah." panggil Aunty Bella dari jauh._

_Mum berjalan kearah Aunty Bella dan taklama kemudian mereka terlibat pembicaraan serius. Aku mendengarnya samar-samar._

_"Pesawat no boeing 747 BA 559 itu yang terbanyak dan terkuat. Katanya banyak petinggi-petinggi penting muggle. Darahnya tercium begitu kuat."_

_"Tujuan?"_

_"Paris."_

_"Apakah Tuan setuju?"_

_"Dia setuju."_

_"Bagaimana kita menyelinap?"_

_"Kita bisa masuk melalui truk pengantaran koper-koper, Lucius."_

_"Tidak bisa Cissy, itu terlalu sulit karena akan membuat kita semua terpencar. Kita akan mengikuti mereka lewat pintu penumpang dan menuju ruang kendali di lantai bawah."_

_"Baik, ide bagus Bella. Pastikan jangan ada yang merubah diri dulu. Itu bisa dilakukan setengah jam setelah pesawat berangkat."_

_"Cepat bersiap, Cissy. Suruh Draco kesini." _

_Begitu mendengar namaku disebut aku langsung menuju ke mereka. Menyeret enggan sepatu hitam kecilku di lantai marmer putih ruang tunggu._

_**xxx**_

Tahun kelima, dimana level kebencianku terhadap Draco Malfoy mencapai level maxi. Dibawah kepemimpinan Dolores Umbridge, ia diangkat sebagai Ketua Regu Penyelidik. Itu akan sangat menjadi keputusan yang sangat buruk. Buktinya? Draco menggunakan hak Ketua Regu Penyelidiknya sewenang-wenang. Dia seenaknya memotong poinku, Harry, Ron dan Ernie. Dan kata-katanya akan selalu terekam dalam pikiranku.

"Jadi, Granger, aku memotong lima poin dari kau karena bersikap kasar tentang kepala sekolah baru Hogwarts. Macmillan, lima untuk bertentangan denganku. Lima karena aku tidak suka dirimu, Potter. Weasley, kemejamu yang untucked, jadi aku akan memotong lima untuk itu. Oh ya, aku lupa, kau seorang Darah Lumpur, Granger, jadi sepuluh unt—"

Aku menampar pipi kanannya keras-keras dan berlari menjauhi mereka sambil menahan sekuat tenaga genangan di pelupuk mataku. Aku bingung saat itu, aku merasa sangat lemah. Aku tak peduli rasa sakit yang menusuk di bagian leher kananku yang tertutup plester.

Tapi, aku memang tidak mengerti tentang Draco. Dia tidak bisa ditebak. Malamnya, ketika aku sedang diperpustakaan seksi terlarang untuk mencari informasi yang sedang dibutuhkan Harry dan tentunya Laskar Dumbledore, aku merasakan sesuatu mengikutiku dari gerbang pintu perpustakaan seksi terlarang. Aku menoleh dan tidak mendapatkan siapa-siapa disitu. Setengah jam berlalu, dan aku masih belum mendapatkan buku berisi informasi penting tersebut. Sampai ketika aku berbelok di ujung rak, hidungku membaui sesuatu. Aroma mint. Tiba-tiba udara terasa hangat kontras dengan suara nafas yang memburu. Aku berbalik dan belum sempat berkedip sempurna untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada dibelakangku, orang itu sudah menghimpitku diantara rak buku dan menciumi bibirku pelan. Pelan, bukan liar atau nafsu. Tangannya menuruni leherku dan menyentuh bagian plester sehingga aku mengaduh kesakitan dan itu membuatku membuka mulut, dimanfaatkannya kesempatan itu untuk mermperdalam ciuman ini. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku merasa seperti sedang melayang-layang di angkasa. Sampai kami terlepas karena alasan umum: butuh oksigen. Dan butuh waktu untuk menguasai diri kembali. Draco. Aku tidak berani menatap mata kelabunya, walaupun untuk mencari-cari alasan dari semua ini. Aku tidak mau kesakitan lagi saat melakukan kontak mata dengannya. Aku hanya menatap dada bidangnya yang sejajar dengan mataku. Dia hanya menatapku dalam diam, jemari panjang kurusnya menyentuh pipiku, dan mata kelabu itu memandangi plesterku lagi. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak padanya. Meminta penjelasan. Kemudian ia mulai melepaskanku, perlahan berbalik dan melangkah pelan keluar seksi terlarang. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Sesaat aku melupakan sebuah fakta bahwa aku sangat membencinya. Hanya tiga detik.

Mengapa kau mau menciumku Malfoy?

Bukankah aku darah lumpur hina yang selalu kau benci?

Kau tidak takut akan ciuman tadi yang dapat menyebabkan perpindahan virus darah lumpur-ku ke seluruh pembuluh darah murni-mu?

Dan mengapa aku mau saja?

Apakah aku menikmati-nya?

Aku berpikir. Biarkan waktu menjawabnya bila dia tidak bisa menjawabku sekarang. Aku kembali melanjutkan pencarianku- dengan pikiran pikiran tentang Draco yang membuat kepalaku ingin meledak.

**xxx**

_Pesawat Boeing 747 BA 559 itu datang. Setelah sekitar satu jam tahap pembersihan, para muggle yang menjadi penumpang pesawat tersebut berbondong-bondong berjalan menuju pesawat. Kami mengikuti mereka melewati lorong panjang berbentuk persegi panjang, yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu tadi dengan pesawat itu. Angin terasa semakin dingin dengan suasana yang makin mencekam. Aku kesulitan menyamakan langkah-langkah besar rombongan-ku sendiri yang semuanya sudah dewasa. Tidak, memang itu benar. Karena hanya akulah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang ikut melaksanakan misi Tuan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dengar, bahkan aku belum masuk ke Hogwarts! Itusih masih tahun depan. Tapi kurasa ini bisa jadi pengalamanku yang membanggakan. _

_ Akhirnya kami sampai di dalam kabin pesawat. Terdapat 501 kursi berwarna biru berjejer panjang dari depan sampai ekor pesawat. Terdapat juga bar mini di ujung sebelah bagian sayap. Aku melihat-lihat para muggle yang akan menjadi sasaranku nanti. Aku harus memilih satu. Semuanya terlihat santai sampai aku mendapati seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat mengembang —kurasa dia seumuranku— yang duduk dikursi ujung dekat jendela. Cardigan maroon dan rok biru lautnya kontras dengan wajahnya manis. Mata cokelat madunya terlihat begitu damai dan bibir pinknya yang komat-kamit membaca tulisan di pangkuannya terlihat lucu. Kurasa aku menyukainya. Oh, tidak dia muggle Draco, kataku pada diriku sendiri. Dia terlihat santai membaca buku tebal di pangkuannya sambil mengenakan sebuah tali hitam yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Aku tidak tahu apa nama barang muggle itu, yang penting aku sudah mendapat targetku. Haai tahukah kau sebentar lagi bencana akan menimpamu. Tapi aku merasakan setitik perasaan tidak tega pada gadis itu. Dia.. lupakan Draco! Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang disuruh Mum-mu dan kau akan pulang mendapat hadiah ulang tahunmu yang banyak. Otakku terus berkata begitu dan akhirnya aku menyerah, kembali pada tujuan misi. Kalah akan hati nurani ku yang ingin mengenal gadis yang menarik perhatianku pada pandangan pertama lebih dalam. _

_Iyekh, cairan apa ini? Aku merasa tubuh ularku ditetesi cairan dari tabung berwarna kuning diatasku. Ah, sakit. Seperti tertancap lempengan besi yang masih panas. Ugh, kuat Draco. Akhirnya aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku dan kami terus berjalan menuju tangga hitam melingkar ke arah dek bawah._

_**xxx**_

Draco. Dia sebenarnya seorang penakut dari segala arogansi-nya dan sikap kasar, jahat dan menyebalkan itu. Seorang pengecut, sama seperti Lucius, begitu kata Prof. Dumbledore. Dibalik seribu topeng dingin dan kejamnya itu, ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ketakutan dan kelemahan seorang Malfoy. Penuh keraguan. Tidak biasa mengambil keputusan sendiri karena terbiasa hidup nyaman serta mengikuti prinsip orang tuanya. Mendukung gerakan pemurnian darah tolol karena didikan orangtuanya. Kurasa sejak kecil dia selalu diajarkan untuk mengabaikan perkataan hati nuraninya. Hingga sampai sekarang tak ada sesuatu yang ia lakukan dapat dikatakan baik, yang ada hanya keburukan. Dan kurasa lagi ia memang sama sekali bukan orang yang terbuka. Sulit memberikan satu penjelasan atau juga tidak mau orang lain tahu akan perasaannya. Perasaan kesepian, menyedihkan, terkurung dan tidak merasakan indahnya kasih sayang.

Akibat sikapnya yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri, tugas dari Pangeran Kegelapan di tahun keenam ini membuatnya meruntuhkan seribu topeng dinginnya dan menyisakan itu, ketakutan dan kelemahan serta keraguan akan keputusan yang diambil; menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri atau menyelamatkan orangtua-nya dari jeratan Voldemort. Aku menemukannya di toilet perempuan dalam keadaan frustasi setelah aku melihat label namanya di peta perampok Harry. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat langkah kakiku terseret ke sini. Hanya untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Semakin aku berjalan menuju tempatnya, luka plester dileherku serasa makin terbakar.

"Mengunjungiku, Granger?"

Aku tersentak. Dia memandangku dengan mata kelabunya dari pantulan kaca. Aku berjalan setengah menunduk kearahnya.

Dua langkah lagi aku mendapatkanya.

"Menjauh dariku, Granger." ucapnya dingin membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku masih tidak berani menatap matanya. Atau dua perasaan dalam tubuhku kembali berperang. Kali ini aku berani mengatakannya, perasaan benci dan— erwh cinta. Aku tahu dan sangat begitu sering mendengar akan kalimat-kalimat pepatah '_There is a thin line between love and hate.'. _Tapi sebagian diriku meyakinkanku bahwa garis tipis itu tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya. Sebagian lagi sangat meyakinkan bahwa aku mencintai Draco dan suatu saat kebencianku akan hilang. Aku... hanya tidak mengerti harus menuruti yang mana.

"Aku akan di sini." balasku tak kalah dingin. Ia diam. Melangkah maju sehingga kami berdiri sejajar. Aku menyalakan keran, menampung airnya di tanganku, dan mulai mengarahkannya ke arah wajah dingin penuh arogansi tinggi itu yang sekarang menampakkan wajah kelemahan, ketakutan, bingung. Dia menangkap tanganku tepat saat lima centi lagi wajahnya tersentuh olehku. Aku memberanikan diri menatap matanya. Dan yah, genderang perang mulai bertabuh lagi di dalam diriku.

Jemari jemari pucat dinginnya menyusuri lekuk pipiku, menyentuhku dengan lembut. Matanya menyiratkan kesepian yang mendalam. Entah dorongan apa saat itu juga aku memeluknya erat. Tubuh tegap kaku yang kupeluk, tapi didalamnya terasa rapuh. Perang Dunia ke 3 dalam diriku semakin hebat. Sebagian berusaha menggerakkanku menjauhi Draco, sebagian lagi menahan diriku untuk tetap memeluknya. _He will be safe and sound._ Ia mengendurkan pelukanku, menatapku, menyentuh daguku pelan dan.. meciumku. Lagi. Ciuman yang seakan-akan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu. Sesuatu bahwa— tidak. Aku tidak berani menyimpulkannya sekarang. Yang terpenting aku melupakan sejenak perang dalam diriku dan terhanyut menikmati kebersamaan dengannya kali ini.

Otakku menyuruh untuk berhenti. Menyuruh berhenti dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Ke realita sesungguhnya. Realita dimana keesokan harinya aku dan dia kembali saling mengacuhkan. Kembali bertatapan sinis, berbeda dengan tatapan lembutnya sekarang. Kembali saling menghina satu sama lain. Otakku berusaha menyadarkan ku dari itu semua. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sedikit berharap tidak akan pernah ada hari esok. Dan sedetik kemudian aku benar benar sadar untuk segera kembali ke dunia nyata. Segera. Otakku berbicara, _'Hermione Jean Granger, bisakah kau sadar dirimu sama derajatnya dengan wanita-wanita yang selama ini mengelilingi Draco? Tebak, apakah mereka dianggap Draco? Mereka hanya dianggap sebelah mata. Dianggap sebagai secuil hiburan dikala Draco sedang bosan atau penat dengan permasalahan hidupnya. Sadarkah kau?! Sadar Hermione! Kau hanya menjadi hiburan belaka sebelum Draco merasa siap untuk melakukan tugas Pangeran Kegelapan nanti. Dia tidak mencitaimu! Dan ...'_

Tepat setelah otakku menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir, aku seolah mendapat sekumpulan tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari Draco. Aku melepaskan bibirnku dari bibir tipis dingin Draco dan mencoba memberotak kuat. Tentu saja, mau sekuat apapun tenaga dari dalam diriku, aku tetap akan kalah dari kekuatan Draco. Dia mencengkeram kedua lenganku dengan erat dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Shit! Tolong ajari aku Occlumency sekarang juga!

Draco menatapku tajam. "Tidak. Kau berbeda dengan mereka Granger! Berbeda! Kau bukan sekedar hiburan. Aku membutuhkanmu, untuk- untuk menetap di hatiku. Dengar? Dan seandainya aku tak mempunyai hutang yang harus kubayar, aku sudah memberi tahu itu dari dulu Granger! Sejak pertama kita bertemu!"

"Ap-Apa, Malfoy?—" aku menganga. Belum sempat aku berbicara lagi dia sudah melepaskanku pelan dan setengah berlari keluar toilet.

"Malfoy!"

Aku merasa sangat lemas. Hutang apa itu?

.

.

.

Tahu kan? Draco memang seseorang yang payah menyangkut permasalahan hatinya. Setidaknya dia saat tadi menjadi sedikit terbuka. Dan sekali lagi, dia adalah seorang pemberi penjelasan yang payah juga,

Benar saja. Sepertinya aku hanya bisa memohon pada Sang Waktu agar cepat menjawab semuanya. Esok paginya, realita yang dicerewetkan otakku benar-benar terjadi. Kembali saling bertatapan dingin, tapi kali ini tanpa saling hina. Wajahnya begitu kosong saat aku menemuinya di Aula Besar pagi itu. Tampaknya dia sedang tidak nafsu makan dilihat dari tatapannya yang lurus menghadap piring berisi ayam gorengnya. Aku tidak sadar telah memperhatikannya begitu lama sampai dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kami bertatapan sejenak sampai tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang berkedip. Tatapannya menyimpan banyak rahasia. Rahasia dibalik kelabu itu. Leherku kembali cenat-cenut. Otak sialanku kembali berkata sesuatu, '_Hiburan, Granger. Dan itu? Apa itu tatapannya? Kurasa dia meminta lebih. Kau tidak akan pernah percaya perkataan lelaki seperti dia 'kan? Yang dapat menerbangkanmu sampai langit ke-7 dan bisa kapan saja menjatuhkanmu dari atas sana. Mencampakkanmu.'_

Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku pada Harry dan Ron disebelahku. Leherku, tepatnya ditempat yang tertutup plester itu kembali normal. Aku tidak merasakan apapun.

Benar kan, Hermione? Aku, Hermione merasakan luka di plester dan seluruh leherku sakit ketika aku melakukan kontak mata dengannya, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Sudah jelas, itu berarti aku membencinya. Kali ini pihak benci di dalam diriku sepertinya menang. Aku ingin melupakan segala perkataannya tentang hutang-piutang sialan itu. Aku tidak peduli dia harus membayar hutang atau apapun itu untuk sekedar memberitahuku bahwa dia me- men, tidak akan pernah. Karena akupun yakin, aku dan dia tidak mungkin bisa bersatu. Catat itu.

**xxx**

_Kami sudah sampai di dek bawah. Tepatnya di ruang kendali pesawat ini. Ruangan terasa sempit sekali mengingat banyaknya rombongan kami —para Pelahap Maut— kecuali aku, tidak, aku tidak tahu apakah aku termasuk dalam kategori mereka. Tongkat sihir saja aku belum punya. Kami hanya berjumlah seratus orang. Seratus satu ditambah aku. Sementara penumpang pesawat ini? 501 orang. Aku tidak tahu apakah porsi tugas untuk orang dewasa adalah mengambil darah muggle sebanyak 5 orang berbeda. Angka satu dibelakang 500 itu pastilah gadis cokelat madu tadi. Yang akan habis di tanganku. Sesaat perasaan tidak tega berdesir lagi dihatiku. Aku- aku memang sedikit suka menyakiti tapi... tidak sampai membunuh. Apalagi yang akan kusakiti sekarang adalah- dia._

_15 menit lalu kudengar pesawatnya mulai berbunyi 'nuut' dan pemberitahuan bahwa pesawat mulai boarding. Aku merasakan tubuhku linglung dan pusing._

_Landasan pesawat mulai menghilang, aku melihatnya dari jendela di ruang kendali yang sunyi dan penuh lemari-lemari besi berisi tombol tombol merah, kuning dan hijau._

_"Why, Draco?' tanya Mum melihat aku gelisah._

_"Tidak, Mum. Hanya tidak sabar," bohongku._

_Mum hanya tersenyum lembut dan memegang tanganku erat-erat._

_"Semuanyaa!" teriak Auntie Bella kencang dari depan. Mantra penghilang tubuh kami sirna._

_Ia melanjutkan, "Kalian siap? Masih ada waktu 15 menit lagi. Mari kulakukan pembagian; Fenrir, kau pimpin 25 orang dibelakangmu, menuju kabin pilot. Jangan terlalu cepat, karena pilot orang yang mengendalikan pesawat ini. Lakukan setelah kau dengar perintahku. Sebelumnya, hancurkan kabeli kabel listrik ini. Dolohov; 25 bagian selatan menuju dek atas bagian ekor. Walden Macnair; 25 bagian depan belakang kabin pilot. Terakhir, aku Lestrange, Malfoy, Greengrass menuju bagian sayap. Jelas?"_

_Bagian sayap. Tempat gadis cokelat madu itu duduk._

_"5 menit. Keadaan aman diatas, Amycus?"_

_"Sepenuhnya, Bella."_

_"Bagus."_

_Semuanya mengeluarkan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Aku hanya diam memandangi Mum sampai-_

_"Accesion Serpensontria!"_

_Sampai aku merasa pendek dan penglihatanku menjadi merah-merah kebiruan. Kami berubah menjadi ular. Dan 100 pelahap maut lainnya membuat ruangan ini semakin mengerikan —bagi muggle yang melihatnya—. _

_Tunggu. __Iyekh, cairan apa ini? Aku merasa tubuh ularku ditetesi cairan dari tabung berwarna kuning diatasku. Ah, sakit. Seperti tertancap lempengan besi yang masih panas. Ugh, kuat Draco. Akhirnya aku mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku dan kami terus merayap menuju tangga hitam melingkar ke arah dek bawah_

_**xxx**_

Kali ini, aku, Harry, Ron, Luna dan Ginny disekap dirumahnya. Malfoy Manor. Aku tahu-bahkan sangat tahu tatapan keraguan dan kebimbangan yang terpancar jelas di kelabunya saat Bellatrix menyiksaku.

Kau mau menolongku kan? Hey?

Tapi tidak mungkin terjadi ya? Hahaha, tawaku hambar.

Kau memang pengecut dalam segala hal.

Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Luka plester dileherku terasa dingin! Dingin dan aku merasakan tenaga ku kembali terisi pada indikator: full. Aku berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Bellatrix. Diiringi tatapan kelabu diujung ruangan yang makin membuat kepalaku semakin berputar dan rasa sakit bekas serangan kutukan dari Bellatrix kembali menjalari tubuhku.

.

.

Aku tidak suka caranya memandangku tajam ketika aku bersama Harry dan Ron. Dia tetap saja Malfoy. Dan Malfoy akan tetap Malfoy. Wajahnya masih saja datar saat Harry menyelamatkannya dari kobaran api dibawah sana yang dapat menghanguskan wajah datar pucat itu menjadi tengkorak ber-kerangka kepala sombong.

Kami berpisah arah ketika sampai diluar pintu. Aku sempat bertatapan dengan kelabunya, plesterku (seperti biasa) dan aku merasakan sedikit (sedikit) kehampaan dalam hatiku. Dan perang itu kembali terjadi dalam diriku. Lagi.

Saat itu sebagian diriku benar-benar berharap setelah perang besar ini aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Lagi.

**xxx**

_Ruangan dalam kabin pesawat sangatlah jauh dari kata santai dan tenang. Suasana menjadi gelap-terang-gelap-terang akibat kerusakan lampu yang kendali listriknya sudah dirusak oleh barisan Fenrir. Para muggle yang masih bisa berdiri berlarian tanpa tujuan atau entah kemana. Mau kemana mereka? Lompat? Tragis. Ada dua pilihan lho. Memberikan sedikit darah mereka untuk kami atau lompat keluar jendela. Itusih terserah mereka. Yang jelas aku kebingungan mencari gadis cokelat madu itu. Shit aku merasa begitu pendek dan jarak pandangku hanya sebatas kaki-kaki para penumpang pesawat ini. Aku mempertajam penglihatanku. Yang terlihat adalah kaki-kaki panik yang tidak bisa diam ketika salah satu dari kami melilit kakinya. Dan 5 detik kemudian kaki itu akhirnya diam. Aku melihat sekelebat sepatu mary-jane merah di kursi ujung. Jelas orang itu baru saja menaikkan kakinya keatas kursi._

_Dia._

_Aku merayap pelan kearahnya. Dan berhenti tepat di kursi ujung. Belum sempat aku berbalik, tubuhku (dalam bentuk ular) dipukuli nya dengan buku tebal cokelatnya sambil menginjak kepalaku dengan sepatu mary-jane nya keras keras. Akhirnya kugigit sepatu kanannya itu dan kini ia hanya memakai yang kiri saja. Wajahnya berubah sedih melihat sepatu kanannya terkoyak akibat kugigit, Aku mulai merayap ke atas kursinya. Dia tidak takut denganku. Wajah manisnya berubah menjadi wajah penuh kejengkelan dan tangannya menghalauku untuk mendekatinya._

_"Pergi! Menjauhlah dariku ular jelek, bodoh dan kejaaam!" umpatnya kasar sambil melempariku berbagai benda yang ada disampingnya. Tas besar warna biru, tongkat penggaruk badan, botol air mineral, dan kulihat orangtuanya sudah tidak ada dikursi sebelahnya, apakah menyelamatkan diri entah kemana, dan tidak menyadari anaknya tertinggal._

_Aku terus berusaha mendekatinya sampai ia diam kehabisan barang lemparan. Dan akhirnya diam. Dia memejamkan mata sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Mencoba rileks, eh? Aku merayap pelan di tangannya. Dia hanya diam dan memandang tajam mataku._

_"Apa yang kau mau? Ha? Menggigitku? Sepertinya aku tidak punya salah kepadamu." katanya dengan lantang namun aku melihat bibirnya bergetar hebat._

_Jika saja dia mengerti bahasa ular. Aku akan bilang, 'Aku mau sedikit darahmu, manis. Hanya sedikit. Oh ya siapa namamu? Aku Draco Malfoy.' Tapi tidak, yang ia lihat adalah ular hijau bermata kelabu yang menjulur-julurkan lidahnya sambil mendesis. Aku merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar diam. Aku mulai meliliti tangannya sementara ia tak pernah lepas memandang mataku tajam._

_**xxx**_

Merlin mengabulkan doaku. Aku bertemu dengan Draco, lagi. Kupandang Draco dalam-dalam saat ia baru saja berjalan keluar dari pintu pengadilan Wizengamot. Dan seperti biasanya, ia selalu tahu siapa-siapa saja orang yang sedang menguntit atau memandanginya. Ia berbalik kebelakang dan menghadap ke arahku. Tangan kanannya membawa sesuatu. Kotak berwarna merah dengan lilitan pita keemasan di atasnya. Aku menunduk menatap lantai marmer hitam dibawahku seraya mendengar derap sepatu sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku tahu kau pasti disini, Granger." suaranya menggema di lorong sunyi ini.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Aku harus tahu semuanya. "Jelaskan sesuat—"

Draco menyela dan menyentuh bibirku dengan telunjuknya mengisyaratku untuk diam. Aku terus menatap matanya mencari sesuatu. Dia menyerahkan kotak merah itu kepadaku.

"Terima dulu ini. Untuk membayar kerugian materiil nya. Jangan buka sekarang," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian dia menyentuh luka plester di leherku. "Untuk yang ini aku minta maaf, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa penangkalnya. Tapi aku sudah memikirkan solusinya. Dan aku mendapat balasan yang setimpal."

Aku merengut sebal. Draco suka sekali bermain teka-teki dan misteri. Ugh andai saja aku bisa mengorek-ngorek isi kepala pirangnya itu. Sebelum aku sempat berpikir mengenai kata-katanya itu ia bergerak maju mendekatiku. Aku-aku sedikit berharap dia mengatakan sesuatu itu, yah kalian tahu kan. As usual, sebagian diriku bilang itu tidak akan terjadi. Jangan bermimpi, Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, Granger." Draco mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Semakin lama semakin dekat dan akhirnya bibirnya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut.

Ia menciumku perlahan dan dengan lembut. Tidak terburu-buru. Kubiarkan bibirnya melekat di bibirku sesuka hatinya.

Cukup lama ia menciumku. Sebelumnya, ia belum pernah menciumku seperti ini. Rasanya… dia seperti tidak mau melepasku. Aku memeluknya erat, tidak mau melepaskannya juga.

Begitu Draco melepaskan ciumannya, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang disunggingkan dibibirnya bukanlah senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukan juga senyum evil-nya yang dikenal banyak orang. Melainkan, senyum tulus yang muncul dari hatinya yang paling dalam. Aku (sebagian diriku) berharap setelah ini dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Ya, itu.

"Sekarang, Malfoy. Jelaskan juga" ucapku bergetar. Dia membuka bibir tipisnya sedikit dan kembali mengatupkannya. Jemari kurus pucatnya kembali mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Aku-aku hhh. Tapi kau sudah mengerti dengan perbuatan kan, Granger? Kau pintar, seharusnya kau sudah sangat mengerti."

Aku tersenyum. "Ya aku tahu Malfoy. Sejak lama, aku rasa aku juga sudah merasakannya. Dan aku butuh—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, Granger."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Ini semua salahku." jawabnya sambil melepaskan plesterku perlahan. Aku mengaduh kesakitan. Rasa seperti terbakar itu kembali terasa.

"Aku ular-nya, Granger. Aku ularnya. Ular itu. Delapan tahun yang lalu." lanjutnya lagi meraba bekas lukaku. Aku menganga. Yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah sakit perut yang sangat hebat. Aku merasakan kakiku tak bertenaga. Yang aku baru sadari, bekas luka itu membentuk huruf M. Draco mengelusnya lagi dan membuatku meringis.

Tepat ketika aku hendak membuka mulutku, ia kembali berbicara.

"Bisa-nya. Itu bukan bisa ular biasa. Itu yang membuat perasaan benci pada korban ke penyerangnya yang tidak akan bisa hilang. Walau sebenarnya dia men- ah maksudku tidak membenci penyerangnya, bisa itu akan tetap melawan perasaan asli korban,"

Aku terhenyak. Saat ini syaraf-syaraf tubuhku serasa mati semua. "Tapi mengapa kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena itu dapat membuat bisa-nya bereaksi antagonis dan membuatmu... mati. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Granger." ucapnya lagi seraya memeluk tubuhku erat. "Dan maaf sekali lagi, setelah semua hinaan yang aku lontarkan padamu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu," lanjut Draco. Aku tidak tahan lagi menahan air mataku. Hey sebagian diriku, kau benar. Aku dan dia tidak akan menjadi kami. Aku dan dia tidak dapat bersatu.

Ia mengendurkan pelukannya padaku. Menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"Sekarang lupakan aku, Granger. Lupakan semuanya dan jika kau berkeras kepala menolaknya, aku tidak segan-segan meng-Obliviate-mu demi keselamatan dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu solusinya, jika aku berada dekat denganmu, luka permanen itu akan terus membara, dan itu akan membuatmu tersiksa jadi-"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya keras. "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy. Aku dengan senang hati menolak semua solusimu itu. Bahkan jika kau mengatakannya dan aku mati, aku akan mati dengan bahagia, tenang dan damai. Mendengar sesuatu yang sangat kuinginkan, merasa senang, dan mati dengan tentram!" teriakku keras. "D-Dan aku—aku mencintaimu Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya. Mengabaikan sensasi terbakar hebat di leher kananku, dan berlari jauh meninggalkan Draco yang mematung. Tangan kananku masih menggenggam kotak merah pemberiannya. Aku merasakan putus asa yang sangat mendalam.

**xxx**

_Setelah meliliti tangannya, aku merayap lagi menuju leher kanannya. Gadis cokelat madu itu menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Ooh aku berharap sedikit bahwa itu bukanlah hembusan nafas terakhirnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengambil darahnya sedikit, kemudian membuatnya sedikit pingsan, dan setelah aku kembali menyelesaikan misi ini aku bisa berteman dengannya, menceritakan sebenarnya yang terjadi, bermain bersama, saling jatuh cinta, dan ditutup dengan iringan musik riang versi Disney untuk akhir yang bahagia._

_Atau juga bisa diganti iringan musik suatu pemakaman._

_"Lakukan sekarang, Draco baby." desis Aunty Bella yang tiba-tiba ada dilantai barisan kursi ujung ini._

_Aku menatap mata hazel manisnya itu. Wajahnya tampak kosong._

_Dan aku mengigitnya._

_**xxx**_

Apa yang aku lakukan? Menangis sepanjang hari dikamar seorang Ginny Weasley. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Ginny. Aku tahu Ginny orang yang tepat. Sampai aku mengingat sesuatu. Kotak merah yang teronggok di ujung jendela itu belum kubuka.

Kutarik pita emas yang mengikat kotak itu perlahan.

Membuka penutupnya.

.

.

.

Sepasang sepatu mary-jane merah dengan ukuran yang pas dengan kakiku sekarang.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hai! Gimana? Aneh gak? Atau terlalu kecepetan:D**

**Revieew pleasee(:**


End file.
